Those Three Words
by wreighninaaa
Summary: Jack and Kim have HUGE crushes on each other, but they can't seem to break it to the other! The gang tries and helps them show their true feelings for one another, will Jack and Kim finally realize what they have for each other and beat getting tongue tied on those three words? Summaries are NOT my forte. Please read!
1. Sleepover

**HAY! Me again, I'm writing another story! You may know me from my other story, Picking Petals off of Flowers... Well in this one they're younger, still in high school ****(Think around the episode of 'Two Dates and a Funeral'.)**. This story also has some real episode references, like what they say, what they do, etc. Hope you guys like this one, and as usual for my first chapters, tell me whether I should go on! I'll be doing a new chapter for every three reviews! Thanks for the **support!**

**Wreighn~**

O.o.O.o.O

**Kims POV: **

"I'm..not.." _dodge the kick, block the punch. Focus. _"Letting..you.." _Roundhouse kick, DUCK! Now flip him! _"..WIN! Hahaha!" I said triumphantly, standing over Jack. "Ughh," he groans, and I offer my hand and pull him up, sparks shooting through my arm. Jack stands up and we just look at each other for a while, I can't help getting lost in those brown eyes...man he's hot, I've had the HUGEST crush on him since the ninth grade._  
_

"Alright people, practice is over!" Rudy says and claps his hands. "What? But it just started- wait. Tootsie ate your phone, didn't she?" Jack says, sitting on the bench. "No, she didn't!" Rudy says. "..she ate a picture of Bobby and I. TOOTSIE! NO! MY DVDS!" He yells, running back into his office.

We heard a weird stomach noise and looked at Eddie. "Uh oh," he says, looking nauseated. We looked at him confused. "He bought lunch," Milton says. "ohh," Jerry, Kim, and I said in unison as Eddie ran for the bathroom.

"Hello, everyone!" Mika, Jerry's girlfriend, says walking into the dojo. Se was greeted with a chorus of 'hey's.

"Grace told me to come tell you all that there is a sleepover at her house tonight! Everyone is invited, including Kelsey and Julie!" "Cool, what time do we meet at Grace's?" I asked. "Eight," Mika says. "Cool."

We continued to make small talk."...and then Jerry picked off the gum of EVERY desk in school!" Mika says in her thick accent. "Seriously? Just to be your girlfriend? Wow, he's never had that much determination for a girl before," I said. "Well, enough about my love life, lets get to yours!" She says, quieting down a bit. "How are you and Jack? I know you like him." "Psssh, whaat? Noo..." I say, my voice getting higher and higher. I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Okay, fine. But it's not like he likes me back," I say, sadness evident in my voice.

"We'll see about that," She said. "And besides, he told us-"

"MIKA! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" Phil, the falaphel shop owner across the street, and Mika's uncle, cut her off.

Mika throws her arms in the air and screams in their language. They scream at each other back and forth in rapid Hachmachistan language until Mika heads for the door. "See you guys later!" she says, and resumes screaming at her uncle.

"What did I miss?" Eddie asks, coming out of the bathroom. "Grace is having a sleepover at her house and everyone's invited," I said. "We meet at eight." "Cool, do you guys wanna grab some fro-yo?" Eddie suggests. "Sure, okay. It's on me," Jack says. "Lets see, how much are me paying for? 1,2,3,4..." He says, pointing to himself at 4. "Wait, aren't there five of us?" Milton asks.

"WHOOOO!" We all looked to the ceiling. Jerry. He managed to get himself up there in the dummy suit Milton used that one Halloween when I tried to scare Jack. "How did you even- you know what? I'm not even going to ask," I said and walked out of the dojo.

*Time skip*

**Jacks POV:**

"...and that is why-" "Milton! If we wanted a science textbook read to us out loud we would've asked!" Kim says. Kim, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and I were in the Bobby Wasabi van** (A/N hehe idk...they needed transportation..)** on the way to Grace's house. Rudy pulled into Grace's driveway, and Kim was the first to get out. "Finally. If I hear one more science lesson I'm gonna explode," she murmured. I chuckled. She's adorable. Yeah, okay. It's not a little crush anymore. I really, REALLY like her. But she likes someone else, she even asked me for advice about them. Sigh.

We all piled up on Grace's front porch and Eddie rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Grace opened the door, and we all piled in. "Where are Jerry and Mika?" Grace asks, locking the door. "Oh. Mika is coming a little late, she said she has to help Phil figure out how Tootsie found the fire fuel," Julie says, flopping on the couch. "As for Jerry, he's stuck on the ceiling in the blue dummy suit that Kim and Milton tried to scare me with," I said, giving them a look. They smiled sheepishly.

"So while we wait for the two lovebirds, why don't we play..Truth or Dare?" Grace says, looking evilly at Kim and I. We shared a glance. Yay.

Ever since Kim and I met, the whole gang has been trying to get us together, claiming that we're 'perfect for each other'. I really do love kim, but she already likes another guy! Jack Brewer doesn't give up, though, so sometimes I take their advice.

I sighed. "Fine, let me just go call someone real quick," I said, grabbing for my phone. I called Jerry on speed dial and got his voicemail. "Yo, you called the swagmaster's voicemail! Leave a message and I might call ya back!" I rolled my eyes at Jerrys voicemail. -beep- "Jerry, you better get here, and you better get here NOW," I said into the phone and hung up. Then I sat down next to Kim and Eddie on the couch.

"Mmm, okay, I'll start. Julie, truth or dare?" Grace asks. "Truth," Julie says, without hesitation. "Chicken," Grace murmured. "Okay, um...which subject do you like better? Science or Math?" Grace asked. "Youre making me choose? No!" Julie says. "Fine. Science, I guess."

Grace looks at Julie with that look, and I knew we were in for a looong game of truth or dare.

"Kim, truth or dare?" Julie asked. "Oh boy...uh...dare," she says. "I dare you to kiss jack." I smirked and Kim smiled. "You got it," she said, and kissed my cheek. "Hey! That's not what I meant!" Julie said. "You never said where!" Kim said and we high fived. This has happened so many times that we find a loophole to almost any romantic dare we get. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it...

"Eddie, truth or da-"_ Ding Dong!_ Or not so long, Thank the heavens! Kim walked to the door and opened it to reveal a dummy-dressed Jerry and an utterly confuzzled Mika. "Does anyone know how Jerry got stuck to the ceiling..?" Mika asks, looking her boyfriend up and down. Kim just shakes her head. "Not a clue. We don't know how Jerry does alot of things. Like fail Spanish," Kim says while Mika just nods.

Jerry starts rambling in rapid Spanish and Kim just says, "What does all of that even _mean?_" Kim asks. "How am I supposed to know? I'm failing Spanish!" Jerry says, and keeps going. Kim just blinks at him and turns back around. "Well, we should change, and then we can watch movies until everyone falls asleep! Last one asleep gets cinnamon rolls from honey buns," Kim says, going upstairs with Grace, Julie and Mika to change.

"Come on guys, lets get him out of this thing," I say, dragging Jerry up the stairs and into the guest room, Milton and Eddie following behind. This was going to take a while.

O.o.O.o.O

**..aaaand done with the first chapter! I know that there isn't very much kick in this one, but I promise that there will be lots in the next one! Tell me if I should keep going, and for every 3 reviews I'll do an update! Thanks for reading!**

**take care,**

**Wreighn~**


	2. Movies!

**Hai everyone! Shoutout to my three reviewers that made this chapter possible, and everyone else!  
-TheMayBellTree  
-My guest reviewer, you know who you are! :D  
-aaand last but not least, ShiningStar152!  
Thanks you guys!**

This one is all Kims POV, but on the next chapter I promise I will put Jack in there!

**Onto the story!**

O.o.O.o.O

Kim's POV:

"Where are my piggy slippers?!" Julie says pushing everything and everyone around, trying to find her slippers. "Julie, it's no big deal we can find them-" "Milton gave them to me!" She says, flopping face-down on Grace's bed. "You guys, it's been ten minutes," I start, sitting down on the bed. "It isn't that hard to take off your clothes, and put them back on!" Julie pushes her glasses up and gets on her knees to look under the bed. "Easy for you to say, Kim. You always look pretty," Mika says, putting her slippers on. "No wonder Jack fell for you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and grace came out of her connected bathroom, brushing her long brown hair. "Just go downstairs, I bet Jack's already down there," She says, waggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. "No. I don't mind, really. I just-" I got cut off by Mika, Julie, and Grace pushing me out of the room. "Wait, what are you doing? What?" I said, and they slammed the door and locked it behind them.

I headed down the stairs to see Jack already on the couch, channel surfing. I smiled when I saw his pajamas. ( pajamas/set?id=88191037) He chuckled when he saw what I was wearing and stood up. "Do you stalk me or something?" He asked. "I mean, I know I'm hot, but- OW!" I slapped him on the face even though he was right...about him being hot! I don't stalk him!

I was looking into those absolutely mesmerizing brown eyes when something shiny and silver sparkled in the corner of my eye. Some kind of chain against his neck, the rest of the necklace hidden under his shirt. _Hmmm..._

I cocked my head slightly at the chain, wondering what it was. Jack saw me notice and smiled as he pulled out the necklace- the dogtag from under his shirt. I smiled as soon as I saw it. He was wearing the dogtag I got him for his 15th birthday! I got all warm inside. "You're wearing it," I said, flipping it over to see the custom message that I got engraved and smiled. _Happy birthday, you doofus. Love you! -Kim_ I thought, _you have no idea how much I love you now..._

"I've worn it every day ever since you gave it to me," he says, looking at the floor. Apparently he notices the bracelet on my wrist, and gently grabs my hand. I tried to ignore the sparks shooting up my arm, but they made their way to my mouth and I had to smile.

"You're wearing the bracelet," he says, shooting me a goofy million-watt grin. "Yup. I never take it off." It was a chain bracelet that Jack had given me for _my_ 15th. It had a single charm in the shape of a heart, also engraved. On the front of the charm it had the letter K, and on the back it said: _Happy Birthday, you beautiful ninja. -Jack_ I smiled every time I looked at it, and it always felt like he was with me, no matter where I went.

"Oh, I forgot to show you something," he says, taking the bracelet off of my wrist. "Come here," he says, and I step closer. "Watch this." He shows me the back of the charm, and gently pushes on a tiny notch that I never noticed at the bottom of the k in his name. The charm then pops open, revealing our picture at Jack's first tournament [A/N: if anyone can guess where I got this from you get mentioned in my next chapter!].

"Oh my gosh, Jack, it's amazing," I said as I just looked at the picture. "Thank you," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked down as I chuckled and closed the charm and slipped the bracelet back on my wrist. When he looked at me, it's like I fell in love with him all over again, no matter how cheesy it is. He has the deepest brown eyes, they can do anything to me-

"So you guys are that couple now?" Grace asked from the top of the stairs, noticing our matching pajamas. Jack and I turned around and looked at her. "We're not a couple," we said at the same time. "_Right_." Everyone else said at the same time and headed down the stairs. ( other_characters/set?id=88211332) Jack and I looked at each other and flopped on the couch. I looked at Grace and she was telling everyone else to come back up and whispered something to all of them. I rolled my eyes. Probably another thing to get Jack and I together. Not that I wouldn't like it...

Everyone bounded down the stairs with pillows and blankets. "What are those for?" I asked. Grace and Julie looked at me with the most suspicious smiles ever. "We're not watching just one movie, plus I decided we should just sleep down here. It's really hot upstairs at night," Grace says. I rolled my eyes. _Whatever, there's more than that behind this..._

When they got downstairs and into the living room. Jerry threw a pillow at Jack and a pillow at me, and Julie tossed a big blanket at us. Everyone else was setting blankets and pillows on the floor, and Grace picked out four or five movies. "We're gonna choose 3. Despicable Me, Paranormal Activity 3-" "DESPICABLE ME! PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!" Jack and I screamed at the same time. "No! Yes! Stop it!" We kept going. "Not a couple, huh?" Grace murmured and laughed, popping Despicable Me into the Bluray player. "I heard that!" Jack and I said. At the same time. Again.

"Haha, mine's first," I said, sticking my tongue out at Jack. He rolled his eyes playfully and we started to watch the movie.

O.o.O.o.O

Still Kims POV:

As soon as Despicable Me ended, Jack exclaimed, "FINALLY! PARANORMAL ACTIVITY! YES!" Julie then countered, "No! We're watching a romantic movie!" She said, popping a different disc into the system. Jack crossed his arms and pouted while Julie winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

We were in that part of the movie when the couple was about to kiss, but then got interrupted by a doorbell [know this from anywhere? XD]. "Seriously?! What is it with doorbells?!" I said, throwing my hands up in frustration. They were under the blanket, so the blanket rose. Jack chuckled and pulled it back down.

When I put my arms back on the couch, my hand met Jack's and it felt all tingly. I started to pull away, but Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he slung his arms around my shoulders. I smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. Grace then looked at me with wide eyes, noticing our position and held in a smile. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Eventually, the movie ended, and Jerry stood up. "Yo, it's our turn! Paranormal Activity all the WAY! WHOOO!" He said, sliding the disc into the player. The movie started, and I buried my head in Jack's toned chest. I squeezed him tighter and he wrapped his arms around me more protectively.

I stayed like that for almost the entire movie, and he comforted me at the scariest parts when I decided to look up. _I want to stay like this forever... _

When the movie ended, it was 1:00 in the morning and grace shut the TV off. "Sweet dreams everyone!" Julie says and lays down next to Milton. _Nerd love,_ I thought and smiled. _They're adorable._

I pulled away from Jack to get my pillow, and immediately missed his warmth. "Goodnight, Jack," I said, laying down on my pillow. "Sweet dreams, Kim." I yawned and fell asleep.

O.o.O.o.O

3 hours later

Still Kims POV:

"No..no..NO!" I said, bolting upright from that horrible dream. Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kim? Are you okay?" I hid my face in my hands and shook my head no. "Bad dream?" He asked, and I nodded. "Come here," he said with open arms. I crawled over to him and he positioned me in between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Go to sleep, I'm here, okay?" He whispered soothingly into my hair. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep instantly.

O.o.O.o.O

**There you go! I'm sorry there wasn't any of Jacks thoughts, but I can assure you there will be Jacks POV on the next chapter! Review, review, review, and I will post the new chapter for three reviews!**

**Take care,**

**Wreighn~**


	3. Singing and Dancing

**Okay, I've been getting a lot of reviews to keep track of, but you guys know who you are, and you've gotten the next chapter! I love you all so much...OMF I can't...**

Here's the next chapter, thanks for reading!

O.o.O.o.O

Jack's POV:

I woke up with a weight on my chest. Kim. I immediately smiled at the thought. I kissed the top of her head lightly. I have to get up, I thought. "Kim," I whispered. She answered me with a sleepy mmmh. I chuckled to myself and picked her up, carrying her to the guest room, which was empty. I set her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her.

I went downstairs to ask Jerry if he saw my- wait, where is Jerry? In fact, where is everyone else? It was just me and Kim. _Hmm..._ When I walked into the kitchen to raid Grace's refrigerator and/or pantry, I found some different colored stickynotes on the kitchen island.

On a purple sparkly one it said, _'Jack and Kim- I went to the mall with Kelsey to plan out the next pep squad routine. There's soup in the fridge. Jack, don't raid my pantry. -Grace'_

A bright pink one with super neat handwriting said, _'Kimmy and Jack, I went to the mall to help uncle Phil with the falafels. Tootsie broke the falafel ball maker. .-. Love, Mika.'_

And of course, there's always that one note from Milton and Julie that is on an actual piece of paper rather then a stickynote. _'Salutations Jack and Kim, Julie and I have gone to compete in the final round of Seaford High's Academic Decathelon! Such exciting equations and formulas! We will most likely see you both at the dojo at approximately 7:15. Ciao! -Milton and Julie'  
_  
There wasn't one from Jerry, of course. He's always doing something Jerry-ish. I opened the door to Grace's pantry, pulling out a box of frosted flakes and setting it on the counter. I walked over to her humongous fridge and pulled out some milk and orange juice. I made myself breakfast and thought about what I should do while I wait for Kim to wake up. It was cold and cloudy outside, even though it was almost the end of March. Seaford's weather is bipolar.

_Maybe I should play some guitar outside, so I don't wake Kim. It's not raining anyway. _I finished my cereal and put my glass and bowl in the sink. I pulled Kim's favorite cereal out of Grace's pantry, and set it on the table. I scribbled a quick note for her to see when she wakes up.

I headed upstairs to the guest room to grab my guitar and a hoodie, being careful not to wake Kim. _She's so cute when she sleeps..._

I went downstairs and headed out the back door into the chilly weather, wondering what I should play.

Kim's POV:

I woke up in a bed, the guest room bed to be exact. _Jack must have carried me up here, _I thought as I rubbed my eyes.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I tied my hair into a messy bun. I checked my phone for the weather forecast. _40 degrees? Wow...I guess that cancels going out for a jog.. _I walked out of the guest room and across the hall to Grace's room for a nice sweater...to find that I didn't pack one. Well, you can never actually know what Seaford's weather is going to be like.

I went back to the guest room and grabbed one of Jack's sweatshirts and pulled it on. I inhaled the scent. Smells just like him.

I skipped downstairs and into the kitchen. I was about to get some cereal from the pantry when I noticed the notes on the kitchen island and quickly read them. Okay, so that leaves me with Jack. Yes! I finally have some alone time with him! I skipped happily into Grace's walk-in pantry, looking for my favorite cereal. Froot loops. _Where is it?_ I looked all around the pantry and didn't find it. _Oh well, _I thought.

I walked back out to see the box of cereal on the dining table with a stickynote on it. _'I knew it was your favorite. I'm in the backyard if you need me. :) -Jack' _aww, how sweet. He got my breakfast out for me. I poured my cereal into a bowl and ate. As I was finishing, I heard the strumming of guitar strings coming from the backyard.

I put my bowl in the sink and slowly crept onto the patio, not wanting him to hear m- hey! I know this song! I waited for the part I knew best, and started to sing.

"But I won't hesitate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours," I sang and sat in the patio chair across from Jack. I heard a small click but quickly dismissed it. He smiled and continued to play. "Well open your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn, you're free. I look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family, and it's our God forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved,"

"So I won't hesitiate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours," I sang and Jack launched into the bridge. I sat there, eyes closed, swaying to the music. I opened my eyes and smiled at Jack, and began to sing again. "I've been spendin' way to long, checkin' my tongue in the mirror, and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer, but my breath fogged up the glass...so I drew a new face and I laughed.

"I guess what I've been singin' is there ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons, it's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue, but I won't hesitate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours. Open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn, your free. Look into your heart and you'll find, the sky is yours! There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours," I sang as Jack strummed the final chord.

"Wow Kim, your voice is amazing," Jack says. I blushed and looked down. "Thanks," I murmured smiling really big. "Is that my sweatshirt?" Jack asked, noticing what I was wearing. "Oh, well, uhm, I didn't really bring a jacket, and I sort of found this but if you want it back-" Jack laughed. "It's fine. In fact, keep it," Jack says, picking up his guitar. "Lets go inside.

Jacks POV:

"Lets go inside," I said, letting her in first. I shut the door, and put the guitar by the doorframe. "What do you wanna do?" She said, sitting on the counter and swinging her legs. "Hmm, I don't know," I said, standing in front of the open fridge. "Jack, come here," she said, holding out her arms. "Turn around." I turned around and she jumped on my back. "Go to the fridge." I walked over to the fridge and she reached for something. "Almost...got it..YAY!" She squealed like a little kid and smiled really big. I smiled. She's so cute when she smiles.

I heard the sound of a can of whipped cream being sprayed, and set her on the counter. "Mhu whant shome?" She said, a mouth full of whipped cream. "I'm good, thanks," I said, walking over to the pantry. She pulled me back over and wrapped her legs around my torso. "Stay completely still," she said, spraying a dollop of whipped cram into her right hand. "Uh, okay..." She swiped her finger into the wad of cream, and put some one my nose. Click. What is that? I heard it earlier while Kim was singing, too.

I quickly dismissed it as I realized what kim was doing. She pulled her phone out, and tried to take a picture of me. "Kim!" I yelled trying to grab her phone. She laughed. She has the cutest laugh. "Nope, I'm keeping it," she said, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "You are a horrible, horrible person," I said, wiping the whipped cream off my nose.

"Aww, I love you too," she said and held her arms out. _If only... _"Carry me to the couch!" She said and I picked her up off the counter.

We plopped on the couch and I turned on the TV. She put her head on my shoulder and my arm went around her waist. She was playing on her phone. I decided to watch some spongebob.

After a while of just sitting there, Kim (kind of) exploded. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" She unplugged her earbuds and paused the song. She turned volume up high and restarted the song, closed her eyes, and swayed to the music.

'_She spins and she sways, to whatever song plays, without a care in the world,'_ I stood in front of Kim and waited for her to open her eyes._ 'And I'm sittin' here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders,' _Kim opens her eyes and smiles at my outstretched hand. "Dance with me?" I asked as she takes my hand, shooting sparks through it.

"Love to," she says. I set one arm on her waist and took her other hand with my free arm. '_Its been a long day, and there's still work to do, she's pullin' at me, sayin dad, I need you, there's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please?_

'So I danced with Cinderella, while she's right here in my arms, 'cause I know something the prince never knew,' we just danced around the room, forgetting everything in the world but each other. 'Oh I danced with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song, 'cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone,' I twirled her, making her smile big. She's so pretty when she's happy.

'_She says she's a nice guy, and I'd be impressed, she wants to know if I approve of her dress, she says dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy please?_

'So I'll dance with Cinderella, while she's right here in my arms, 'cause I know something the prince never knew, oh I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.' I looked into those brown eyes, the brown eyes that could do anything to me, that smile that could make me smile even when I didn't want to. And I smiled.

'_When she came home today, with a ring on her hand, just glowin' and tellin us all they had planned, she says dad, the weddings still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please?_

'So I'll dance with Cinderella, while she's right here in my arms, 'cause I know something the prince never knew, oh I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.' The song ended, and she put both arms around my neck as I held her waist, and we pressed our foreheads together and smiled. Click. What is that, a camera?

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely audible. "My dad and I used to dance to that song every time it came on," she said, her voice cracking and tears threatening to spill. "I miss him, Jack." She whispered and cried into my chest.

Her dad passed away two years ago in the military. "It's okay, shh, don't cry," I wiped a tear away with my thumb. "He's watching you. He's seen how beautiful you've become." She smiled through her tears and hugged me tight. "Thank you, for everything," she said, and I smiled.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world._

O.o.O.o.O

**T.T I cried when I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoyed this really long chapter, and I'll begin writing the next one later. Review, review, review! The next chapter is coming up!**

Take care,

Wreighn~


	4. 20 questions and Thunderstorms

**lolsmileyface27- so was I! I'm glad you liked it!**

Omigosh, I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading, I love you all!  
  
O.o.O.o.O

_Later that day_

**Kim's POV:  
**  
I leaned against Jack on the couch, wiping my tears away as I wondered about the stuff that just happened. Jack and I danced. He asked me to dance. He danced with me. Breathe, Kim. In, out. In, out.

We were just laying on the couch, enjoying each other's company. "Kim. Do you want to play 20 questions?" Jack asked. I nodded and looked up at him. I sat on his lap, and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay, lets do it on the people we like. Only one pass. Deal?" "Deal," I said. "Okay, does he have short hair?" He asks.

"Nope. Is she tall?" Jack laughed. "Definitely not," he answered, looking happy just thinking about her. _She's so lucky..._ "Is he athletic?" "Very," I answer, thinking about the time he let me win in a spar, and we rematched. That took ten straight minutes. I laughed at the thought. "Okay, uh, is her favorite color...red?" I asked, out of thought. "No. She hates red," he says, no doubts in his voice.

_I hate red too, but there's probably a lot of girls who don't like red. Sigh._ "Has he dated someone before?" "Nope. Has she?" I asked. "No, are his eyes brown?" He asks, looking at the ceiling. "Yes. The prettiest shade of brown there is," I say, dreaming about his eyes. "Does she like flowers?" He chuckles. "She loves flowers. Every kind," he says, putting his head on my shoulder.

_I love flowers, but then again just about every girl in Seaford loves flowers, and Jack..._ "Is he cocky?" He asks. "You have NO idea. Is she blonde?" I asked, waiting a bit for his answer.

**Jacks POV:**

This one caught me. If I answered, it would give it away. "Pass," I say, racking my brain for a question that would catch her off guard too. "Is he in either the Black Dragons or Wasabi Warriors?" I asked, thinking about Carson.

She blushed and looked down. _I knew it, _I thought sadly. "Pass. Is her birthday in-" _Beep! _She took her phone out of her pocket. "I got a text from Grace...she says to go to the dojo...Rudy got locked in. Again," she says, typing a response and getting up off the couch. "I'll get the dojo keys," I said, heading for the stairs. "Meet me outside."

She nodded and opened the front door, still looking at her phone. I thought about our game._ I love her._ I thought about her every time I answered a question. But there are a lot of guys in Seaford. Guys who are cocky and athletic and have brown eyes. Guys who aren't me.

I sighed and dug out the dojo keys from my stuff. _Oh well. As long as she's happy._ I went downstairs and saw her on the front porch, sitting in a chair. "C'mon, Kimmy. Lets go," I said and started the ten-block walk to the mall. She slapped me on the shoulder and took my hand. "Don't call me that."

I smirked at her. We were about three blocks away from the mall, when Kim starts to whine. "Jaaaaack." "Whaaaaaaaat," I say, mimicking her. "Carry me." I turned around and just looked at her. She pouted. "Pleeeeeeaaaseee." I sighed and turned back around. "Fine," I said as she jumped onto my back.

"Yay!" She says and buries her head in my back. I smiled. _She's adorable. _We finally reached the mall, and spotted Grace and Eddie by Captain Corndog. "Guys!" I yelled and waved my hand. They spotted us and walked over. "How are the two lovebirds today?" Eddie says, looking at Kim on my back. "We're not a couple," we said at the same time.

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that," Grace says, crossing her arms and smiling. I rolled my eyes and tossed the keys to Eddie. "Go get Rudy out," I say as he and Grace walk towards the dojo. I remembered that Kim was on my back and ask, "Where does the princess want to go today?"

"Honey Buns," she says and gets down from my back. I put my arm out. "Shall we?" She grins. "We shall," she says, looping her arm through mine as we walk to Honey Buns together.

We were in the middle of the mall, by the fountain when it started to pour. "Oh boy," Kim says as she pulls her arm out of mine, staring at the cloudy sky. The rain fell, and she shielded her head with her hands, as if that would keep her dry. I laughed, pulled her to me and looked into her eyes. And I smiled.

**Kims POV: **

He suddenly pulled me to him and looked into my eyes. I pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over my head and his arms went around my waist. My hands were on his chest. We smiled at each other and started to laugh. _Click._ What _is_ that? I've heard it like, three times today. But who cares? I was here, laughing in the rain with the boy I've had a crush on FOREVER. I buried my head in his chest, trying and failing miserably to keep dry. That just made me laugh even more. I felt him kiss me lightly on my head, making my smile even wider.

He pulled away, and took my left hand. "Come on, lets go to the dojo," he says as we run to the dojo hand in hand.

We push the doors open, making a dramatic (and wet) entrance. Everyone looks at our hands and grins at us. I pull my hand away and blush furiously. Rudy throws towels at us. "Dry off and change."

I walk to my locker and open it to get a change of clothes. I look at my locker door, smiling at all the memories of the gang. In the middle was the half of the photos from the photo booth that Jack gave me when I thought he was going to leave for Japan. I grabbed my clothes and closed my locker, still smiling. When I turned around, I saw Jack, shirtless, coming out of the changeroom with his towel and shirt in his hand.

I must have been staring, because Jack smirked at me. "Like what you see?" I snapped out of my daze and stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the changeroom.

I dried off my hair first and brushed it. I was in the middle of pulling a dry shirt on when I heard a giant boom of thunder and the lights went dark. I quickly stuffed my wet clothes in a plastic bag and hurried out of the change room. "Great. Power's out," I say, walking out of the change room.

I put my wet clothes in my locker and looked out the window. The storm clouds were swirling around in the dark sky, and I saw a streak of lightning. _Yay. _I was going to be stuck here for a while.

I turned around to come face-to-face with Jack. _Oh my gosh. _"Jack! Don't do that," I said as I tried to regulate my breathing. He just laughed and sat on the floor of the dojo. I sat next to him in the dark. "Where did everyone go?"

I heard a crash in Rudy's office followed by a "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" And then Eddie, Grace, and Jerry said in unison, "NEITHER DO WE!"

I looked at Jack, who was trying not to smile. I then heard another clap of thunder, this one bigger than the last. I jumped and moved closer to Jack. He laughed and put his arms around my shoulders and I put my arms around his torso. "Is Kimmy afraid of thunder?" I glared up at him and said, "Yes."

Jack's phone rang, and he checked the caller ID. "It's Milton," he says and presses answer. "Hello?" "Jack, Kim!" Jack put on on speaker, and Milton's voice rang out through the dojo. "Milton! Are and you Julie okay?" I said, grabbing the phone from Jack's hand.

"Yeah, we're fine. Julie won the academic decathelon! She mastered an equation involving pi-" "Milton! Okay! Is everyone else okay? Is the power off for you guys?" "Oh, that. Yeah. Everyone is screaming and running around, and crashing into walls because they can't see anything, but everyone is okay," Milton says. "Oh, and Jack. Mika told me to tell you that the plan for-" "BYE MILTON!" Jack cuts him off and presses end.

We sit like that, wrapped in each others arms, in the dark. I soon fell asleep, despite the loud sounds of the storm.

_4 hours later..._

**Jack's POV: **

I wake up, my arms around a sleeping Kim. I took my phone and turned it on, checking the time. 11:15. The storm was still raging. Wait, Milton and Julie said they would be here four hours ago! Could they still be in the school?

I texted Milton. _'Dude, are you guys still in the school?'_ Almost immediately another text beeped into my inbox. _'Yes. Julie is terrified and the school has been sending emails to our parents saying that we might not be able to go home due to the storm. The next time we'll be home is tomorrow morning. How's Kim? ;)' _I rolled my eyes at the text.

_'Here. With me. Asleep. And bfor you get the wrong idea, NO, Milton, we didn't.' _I didn't get a text back for a long time. Lightning probably struck the cell tower. I put my phone back into my pocket and Kim started to wake up.

"Mmmmh...Jack?" She asks groggily. _She's still beautiful even when she's sleepy._ "Yes, Kimmy," I said, stroking her hair. "Stop it," she says, yawning. "Wait, what time is it?" She checked her phone and her eyes widen. "Jack, we've been stuck here for four hours!"

"And we won't be getting out any time soon. We're going to end up sleeping here," I said, walking to the supply closet to get the blankets and pillows that we used for the dojo campout that Rudy planned. Kim hugged her knees, fear written across her face.

I set them on the floor of the dojo, and Kim crawled over and laid down. I lie down next to her and wrap my arm around her waist. "What if our families worry about us? What if the lightning strikes the school and Milton and Julie don't make it? What if the storm keeps going tomorrow and we'll never get home? What if-" "It's going to be okay Kim. We're going to be okay. Just try to go back to sleep, okay?" I cut her off. She sighed and nodded as she snuggled into me. I soon drifted off, listening to the heavy rain.

O.o.O.o.O

**Hope you guys liked that one! Review, review, review!**

Take care,

Wreighn~


	5. Sunrises and the Prank war

**Hey! So this is the next chapter! The last one wasn't one of my best, but I'll try and make this one better. :P 3 reviews=1 new chapter!**

Enjoi!

O.o.O.o.O

**Kim's POV:  
**  
I woke up in Jack's arms...on the floor...of the dojo...what? Oh yeah. Thunderstorm. I checked my phone for the time. 6:00 AM. I lifted Jack's arms off of me carefully, trying not to wake him. I say up and stretched, and then grabbed my phone and stood up. I walked over to the front doors of the dojo, looking at the pink and orange sky. I loved to watch the sun rise, it was one of my favorite things. I snapped a quick picture with my phone, and then pushed the doors open.

It was warm yet cool, the early morning feel plus the cool humidity from last nights storm. I loved morning air. I looked into the nearby shops, and they were empty. I guess some people braved the storm and went home. I decided to take a quick walk to my favorite morning spot, a grassy hill near the entrance of the mall. I sat cross-legged on the fresh grass, and closed my eyes. I breathed in the fresh air, and smiled.

Sometimes I would just sit here for hours on end, and I would never leave. I was watching the sun rise and listening to the birds' little chirps when I heard footsteps behind me.

"You come here too?" The voice startled me at first, then I recognized it. "Jack," I said, turning around and smiling. "And yeah, I do. All the time." He sits on the grass next to me and watches the sun rise. I was sure I heard a small click somewhere in the distance, but brushed it off. I turned my head to look at Jack, and the orange-pink rays of light that hit his face made it look better than it already does. I took my phone and took a picture, making sure that the focus was just right.

I smiled at the picture, making a mental note to myself to never delete it. "This is my favorite place to think," I say, picking small flowers and braiding their stems. "I just like the peacefulness," Jack says and plays with the grass beneath him. I pulled my phone out and plugged my earbuds in. The song that Jack and I danced to came on and I smiled. I turned around to see Jack taking a picture of me and covered the camera with my hand.

"Stop!" I said and laughed. The sun was rising fast, because by the time Jack and I stopped laughing and arguing, the sky was starting to turn blue. I looked at Jack, who was staring at the sky and slightly smiling. "We should get back to the dojo," I said, standing up and adjusting my shirt. Jack stood up too, and we walked back, side by side.

_Back at the dojo_

I started to push the doors to the dojo, when I noticed the small piece of paper taped to the door _'Jack and Kim- i have no idea where you went, but when you leave the dojo, make sure to lock up. -Rudy.'_ I took the note and gave it to Jack before going into the dojo and grabbing my stuff. "I'll just be going now," I said and took my phone out to text my mom. Jack was at his locker, getting his stuff. "Bye, Kim," he says with a smile. I was about to leave the dojo when I ran back to Jack.

"Oh, and Jack," I said as he closed is locker and turned to me. "Thank you," I said and hugged him. He hugged me back, and I let go, as my mom was waiting at the entrance to the mall. I pushed the dojo doors open with a final wave as I jogged out the door.

**Jack's POV:**

I didn't exactly know what to do after Kim left, so I cleaned up around the dojo. I sweeped Rudy's office and dusted all the trophy shelves. After the dojo was spotless, I checked the clock. I've been here for a couple hours.

I decided to get some sparring done before I left the dojo. I turned on some upbeat music and grabbed a dummy. I was ten minutes into my sparring routine with the now headless dummy when my phone beeped. I grabbed a towel and sat on a bench as I checked my phone.

_From: Grace_

To: Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Mika, and Jerry

Guys! Get to Falafel Phil's NOW! I am dead serious, Eddie stop eating whatever you're eating and Jerry stop doing whatever retarded thing you're doing NOW. -Grace.

I put my towel in my locker and put my phone back into my pocket. I locked up the dojo, and headed to Falafel Phil's. 

...

When I walked into the small shop, I saw the girls all on one side of a big booth, just talking. "...and then I saw this sparkly thing behind the dresser, and then the thing behind that was SOOOO-" Julie got cut off by Kim. "omigosh I saw that one!" _Girls._ "Hey, guys," I said, sitting down in the booth while Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked in and sat next to me.

"So," Grace started, glancing at the girls. _Something's up. _"We have gathered here today to discuss a very important matter." The girls nodded in agreement. "We just wanted to tell you all that-"

Soon enough, the guys and I were all covered in different flavors of pie. "We're gonna win the prank war!" The girls all said at the same time. They all took their phones out and took a picture of us while laughing hysterically.

"So, girls, what flavors of pie have we covered our dear friends in?" Julie asks, swiping her finger in the mess of cream on Milton's face. "Key lime," Julie says. The girls all did the same. "Cherry," Mika says, licking the rest of the cream off of her finger. Kim starts to do the same to me, but I stop her. "Apple. Kim, it's apple," I said, trying to back my head farther into the booth.

"Thanks, I could have found out myself," she says, still smearing her finger onto my face. I scrunched my face up, and she laughed. _Click._ That's starting to freak me out. I looked to my right, where Eddie was covered in blueberry goop and whipped cream. "You look good in blue, hun," Grace says while laughing. Eddie just stops to glare at her then proceeds in trying to lick his face.

"You might have got us this time, but there's no way you're winning the prank war," I said, wiping the pie crust out of my hair.

Every year on April fools, Seaford High has an entire school day devoted to pranks. You form teams, and prank as many people as you can. The teachers can form teams too. You go on your regular schedule, but you always have to expect some kind of prank in each classroom.

"Yo, we're totally winning the prank war. Girls got no game," Jerry says, putting his hands behind his head. I smirked at Kim, making her eyes narrow. All the girls raised their eyebrows in an 'oh really' way. "We couldn't lose if we wanted to," I said cockily, crossing my arms. "We're just that much better."

Kim gave me a devious smirk. _Oh boy, Jack. What have you gotten yourself into?_ "Is that a challenge?" She says, mischeif etched into her voice._ You are going to end up in the hospital, Jack! Say no, say no, say- _"Yes," I said, smirking just as evilly. "Yes it is."

"Jack! Why?" Milton looked at me with an expression that said, 'we are all going to end up in the hospital and it's going to be your fault'. I ignored him and looked straight into Kim's eyes. I saw the competitiveness and mischeviousness. She stuck her hand out and I shook it. "You're on."

**Kim's POV: **

"You're on," I said, shaking his hand. I immediately took my phone out and sent a text to my friends who were right next to me when I heard whispering. "...we're going to have all the guys from the tenth grade. The girls are going down," I heard Jack say to Eddie. I smirked down at my phone. _You wanna play dirty? Lets play dirty. _I changed the recipient list on the text. Every girl in our grade is getting this text._ 'Get ready, girls. Prank time. Lets show these boys what we've got. -Kim' _I sent the text, and Mika, Grace, and Julie's phones all beeped as they read the text.

They nodded and I stood up, getting out of the booth. "See you boys later. We're going _shopping,_" I said mischievously. I texted Grace, Julie, and Mika. _'Threat texts?'_ They looked at me and nodded. I pulled up a new message for Jack. _'Watch your back, Brewer. You're in for a ride, hun. -Kimmy' _the girls looked at me and waited for my cue. I nodded and we all sent our messages at the same time.

The boys' phones, of course, all beeped with a new text at the same time. They looked at us with the same shocked face, and we all laughed and walked out of Phil's, heading toward the grocery store. This is going to be fun.

2 hours later

I finished off the text to all the girls in the tenth grade, ending the list with a rhinestone bedazzler and lots of wash-off hair dye. I pressed send, and turned out my light. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.

_The next day_

**Still Kim's POV: **

I met with Grace and Mika in the front of the school. "Mission complete, girls. Well done," I said as we gave each other double high fives. We've been at school since 5:00 in the morning, rigging the classrooms and the gym. Julie was to walk to school with Milton, trying to get him not to be too suspicious. I double checked my bag, and made a list of what I had in my head.

Three changes of clothes (the pranks are so unpredictable you have to always have at least two), a towel, shampoo, and all the necessities for washing something out of my hair, and an extra lock for my locker in case any of the boys try to rig it. I put my bag into my locker and locked it with the new lock.

_BRRRRRIIINNNG!_ There goes the first bell. I looked at Grace and Mika with a grin on my face as students start to fill the hallways. "Let the fun begin."

O.o.O.o.O

**Hope you guys like that chapter! Any prank ideas? I WILL GIVE CREDIT! Who do you think is going to win the war of April Fools? Be sure to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Take care,**

**Wreighn~**


	6. Le Prank War- Part 1

**:') omigosh I love you guys. I got so many reviews for the last chapter! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! So sorry for disappearing :T**

**LE PRANK WAR: PART ONE**

O.o.O.o.O

**Jack's POV:**

"...yeah, Eddie! They are! The burgers at the diner are WHACK. Circus burger is so much better, yo," Jerry says, tripping on a bike chain. Clutz. Julie was walking with Milton, talking about their usual nerdy things. The five-minute bell started to ring, and I figured I had some time before I would walk in. So I took my phone, which was in a waterproof case and had a temporary changed passcode (my phone is PRANKPROOF), and texted Kim.

(_Kim_/**Jack**)

**Hey, Kimmy. ;)**

I pressed send and watched a guy who was dressed basically in an ASTRONAUT SUIT try and get through the door. Someones scared of today. My phone beeped five seconds later as some people managed to pop the guy in.

_.-. Hey, JACKIE. :D_

**-.- touché. Wuu2?**

_:) nothin. Prankproofing the locker. Wbu?_

**Sitting outside bfor the bell rings. Figured I'd wait to spy on your tricks. :)**

_Au contraire, Brewer. _[I actually have no idea what this means, it sounded cool XD] _But all of my tricks are in place. Prepare 2 b SMOTHERED. (Literally and figuratively) muehehehehe_

I rolled my eyes at the text.**Pssh please, what did u do? Put stickers on all the pages of the books in the library? .-. Ur not gonna beat me.**

_U just wait! Hehe ur in for quite a surprise.._

**.-. I have a feeling some1's gonna end up in the hospital cuz of u..**

_...and that person may or may not be some1 named, oh i dunno..JACK.. Heheheh. :)_

The warning bell rang, and I got up and grabbed my backpack, still looking at my phone.

**Riiight... Well may the best prankster win. I've got one heck of a team. c:**

_Oh, honey. :) You need to learn how to whisper quieter. _Wait, what? NO. Nonononono! She heard that? Crap! _See you later! :) xKim_

(End convo)

I sighed and stood up. _I have gotten myself into some deep shiz. _I walked in the doors, going over to my locker and leaning against it. And sliding off. "Oww..." I mumbled as I sat up. I grabbed my locker handle, trying to use it as support to pull myself up, just to have my hand slide right back off. _What the... _I looked around, the same thing happening to Jerry, then Milton, then every other guy in the tenth grade, while Kim and the other girls were recording us and laughing. Hysterically, I might add. I'm in for a very interesting day.

I stood up, using the trash can as support, and swiped my hand across the surface of the locker, getting a slimy, oily substance onto my fingers. My entire locker- as well as every other dudes- was covered in Vaseline. [credit to my awesome Guest reviewer who gave me this idea! Thank you!] _Well played, Crawford. Well played._

My phone beeped, and I carefully took it out, trying not to drop it due to my slippery hands and covering it in grease.

_Kim- 1 Jack- 0! See ya later! XD xKim_

The final bell rang, and I looked over to where Kim was, laughing and high-fiving her friends. She looked to where I was and I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and blew me a kiss, walking to our first period class.

I wiped my hands on the next passing student, who glared at me, as he was already proceeding to wash the oily stuff off of his hands. I shot him an apologetic look as I carefully grabbed my locker handle, and opened my locker to get my books. I shut my locker door, carefully, so that I wouldn't slip. I rushed down the hallway, already being late for my next class. I was finally in front of Ms. Applebaum's door, and rushed to a stop, or at least tried to. Because I slipped. Again. In yet another pool of Vaseline. They must have gotten the industrial size.

I groaned and stood up, gripping the handle of the door, hard, noticing that there was more on the door handle. I pushed into the room, and all the girls were holding up video and phone cameras and laughing. Kim was typing on her phone. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a desk as the girls laughed at yet another guy, who did the same thing. _Wait until all of the boys get here,_ I thought, a smirk forming on my face. _They'll be sorry._

My phone buzzed with a new text in my back pocket. I wiped my still greasy hands on my jeans and slid my phone out of my pocket.

From: Kimmy-cub

To: Jackie-poo

Kim- 2 Jack- NADA! One heck of a team, huh? Bring it.

I rolled my eyes at the text as I started to type. (_Kim_/**Jack**)

**.-. that doesn't even count…it was the same prank.**

_Yeah, it does! Bc u fell for it both times! XD_

**-.- fine. I'll let u have this 1. Watch ur back tho. :] better have some shampoo.**

_What? For you?_

**.-.**

_I think we both know I'm right. :T_

**Ugh. Just wait for our amazingtacular prank, okay?**

_That's not a word, Jack._

**-.- Our prank will KNOCK. YOUR. SOCKS OFF.**

_Riiight. Good luck with that. Gtg, I think Milton, jerry, and Eddie all ran for the classroom at the same time._ As soon as I read the text, I heard a big crash outside the door. I rolled my eyes as I put my phone back into my pocket.

Soon enough, (by soon, I mean after 7 other guys finally got into the class without slipping, which took about 20 minutes.) everyone was in class and in a desk. Ms. Applebaum started on her horribly boring health speech as I silently texted Jerry.

From: Jack

To: Swag Beast Jerry

Put the rope on the hook now and wait for my signal. –Jack

I blindly pressed send and waited for a reply. As she started on the next section of her lecture, the white blood cells, my phone vibrated.

From: Swag Beast Jerry

To: Jack

Got it bro. Waiting.

I looked around the room, making sure every girl was paying attention to something other than the ceiling. Then I slowly took my vest off and put it under the plastic coat I was wearing and texted all the guys in the room.

From: Jack

To: Eddie the playa, Milton Einstein, Swag Beast Jerry, and 7 more

Slime coats ON. Jerry, wait for my thumbs-up.

-Jack

I waited for all the guys to get the hoods on and double-checked. I finally flashed a thumbs up under my desk and braced myself.

Jerry pulled the rope, causing the ceiling panels to flip over and dump buckets of a thick, gooey, sticky science solution invented by Milton all over the classroom. It also caused some full-on screaming fits from the girls. All the guys were laughing really hard and Eddie was recording everything.

All the girls sprinted to the bathrooms and I laughed. I pulled my phone out and texted Kim.

From: Jackie-poo

To: Kimmy-cub

Kim- 2 Jack- 1! Not so amazing now, are ya Kimmy?

I didn't bother to wait for a reply and put my phone in my pocket. "Come on you guys, time to set up the next prank," I said, peeling my soaked slime coat off. "We are NOT letting them win."

We cheered and headed out the door. I jumped over the pile of Vaseline, so did Eddie and Milton and most of the other guys. As for Jerry, he forgot the puddle was still slathered there, and slipped. The other guys dashed to the gym to set up the prank while Eddie, Milton, and I helped Jerry up. We are going to win this prank war. No questions.

**Kim's POV:**

I wrapped my washed hair into a towel and stuffed the slimy clothes into a plastic bag. My phone was flashing with a text. I read it and I immediately smiled. "I am still great, whether you like it or not," I mumbled deviously and typed rapidly on my keyboard.

From: Kim

To: Jackie

Good job. But I'll always be great. Wait until you see whats in store for you. :D

xKim

"Girls!" I said, clapping my hands and hushing all the chatting and noise in the bathroom. "Get your glitter. We're going to gym class." They all cheered as they ran out the door. I walked to my locker and opened it. I pulled out the ten jumbo jars of glitter and handed them to Grace.

"Go get 'em. Does Miranda have the foam?" I asked and Grace nodded. I pulled Jack's spare shampoo he left with me and some orange hair dye. Just another little prank to set the record straight.

I closed my locker and headed to the gym. All the girls were there, stretching and warming up. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and got in line in between Julie and Mika. Coach walked into the gym, talking to the boys at the other end of the court. Something's definitely up. I looked at them with suspicion, trying to figure out what kind of prank they had planned.

"Ladies!" Coach clapped his hands and we stopped stretching. "Since almost all of you are on pepsquad and cheer, you guys need to get outside and running," he said and looked at his clipboard. Outside? We are going to DIE! "Five laps around the football field, go!" The girls all groaned as we headed out the door. "Don't make me say six!"

I jogged around the field, the heat draining me. _You're almost done Kim. One lap. Just one more. _I finally reached the uprights and started to pant heavily, putting my hands on my knees. We waited until the last girl finished and went back into the gym.

We ran to the bench, as all of our cold water bottles were there. All the girls, including me, just took the lid off of the bottle and poured it on ourselves. Ahhhh. It felt so good against my skin, and I was just enjoying the coldness when I heard laughing and a very high-pitched scream. Mika. I opened my eyes to find Mika, and all the other girls dyed a crazy color. I looked at myself, and screamed as well. Blue wash-off dye. All over me. They put dye in our water bottles!

Jack was hunched over laughing, and I angrily walked over to him as the girls dashed to the girls' shower room. "Nice shirt you got there," I said, smiling at him as he wiped fake tears away from his eyes. "Sure would be a shame if it got ruined..." I said and wrapped my dye-soaked arms around him. "What? Kim- NO!"

I laughed and heard a clicking noise. "...because then you'd be BLUE!" I said, laughing. His yellow Seaford shirt now had arm-shaped blue marks going along the sides. He glared at me and grabbed his water bottle as he walked away. I chuckled as I walked over to Mika who tossed me a towel.

Ms. Applebaum came in for the boys supposed 'health and growth check'. She went along with this, thank God.

"Boys. Boys!" She says, clapping her hands. "It's time for this semester's health check. Eddie, pull a few mats out. Boys, for right now, line up on this one," she said pointing to her right and looking at her clipboard. Eddie came back and stood in line with the guys.

"Now, our first test is focus. Stare straight ahead and don't let anything distract you. Focus on the wall," she says as she taps her fingers on her clipboard, signaling me.

I helped Mika carry one glitter-filled plastic pool as Julie helped Grace with the other. We were silently stepping across the gym and set the pools directly behind the boys, not letting them see us. Ms. Applebaum walked in front of them, checking their gaze. "If I even see your eyeballs move, you are getting a very low score on this test of perseverance. Do not take your eyes off that wall until I say you can."

We dumped in the bucket of foam, and used long poles to stir. When I checked with the girls to make sure we were ready, and they all gave me a thumbs-up.

Grace reached down and grabbed a rope that was attatched to the mat. I signaled her with my fingers. _3..2..1.._

She yanked the rope as hard as she could, making the mat slide and the ever-so-focused boys stumble back and fall into the mixture of foam and glitter. The girls ran back in, cheering and taking pictures at the sight of the boys.

I laughed as Jack stood and wiped the foam from his face. I walked to where he was. "You got a little something right there," I said and wiped more of the foam off of his head. He glared at me as the bell rang. I turned around to walk away. As I was reaching for my bag, a pair of strong, foam-soaked arms picked me up from behind by the waist and spun me around. _Click. _

"JACK!" I shrieked. "You're getting foam on my clothes!" I didn't really care. He was spinning me! I laughed as he put me down. He spun me around to face him. "You're paying for this, Crawford," he said playfully.

"I gotta go wash up. Do you have-" "Shampoo?" I finished as I held up the rigged bottle. He took it from my hands and smiled. "You know me so well. Gotta go," he said, kissing me on the cheek and jogging to the showers. I touched my hand to the spot on my cheek where his lips were. Did he just- _yes, Kim. Yes he did. _

I grinned idiotically and exited the gym, skipping to my locker. I earned some weird looks from Grace and Mika, but Julie knew exactly why I was skipping. It's always something with Jack. She smirked at me, but I was too happy to glare. Jack Brewer kissed me. _Jack Brewer_ kissed me. Breathe, Kim.

It was only when I got to my locker that I remembered about the prank, so as I got my stuff for the next class and stood by the door of the gym. He should be done showering and notice his orange hair...right...about...

"KIM!" Jack's loud voice rang throughout the gym. I laughed and sprinted down the hall, hiding behind the lockers. He found me, though. He grabbed me hand and spun me around do face him. His eyes had the 'WHY?!' Look in them. I just laughed. "Why, Kim? WHY? My beautiful hair!" He said and touched his hair. I laughed and, to my surprise, tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "You look good in orange," I said and proceeded down the hall.

He was still standing there, looking at me. I could feel it. I smiled and went to my next class.

**Jack's POV:**

She dyed my hair orange. ORANGE. [Creds to my awesome reader, JasmineLief! thanks!] Of all the horrible colors she could've picked, she picked ORANGE. And then...she kissed me. She kissed me. I was just standing there, people streaming ahead of me from both sides. I was both mad and dazedly happy. I snapped back into reality and sprinted back to the showers to wash my hair.

Only one thought went through my mind. _She kissed me._ No, not that one. _Yes that one! _Fine maybe two. _She's going to get payback._

The perfect idea popped into my head, and I decided to pull it at the end of the day.

~ p~

**Kim's POV: **

Almost the end of the day. My team was at nine freaking AWESOME pranks and Jack was still at eight. He locked us in the freezer, glued us to our chairs, and everything else in between.

We, of course, did our thing. We bedazzled all the boys' lockers, AND all their stuff, chucked glitter balls [if you want to know what they are, I'm here!] at them in math, and glued their fingers to the desks when they fell asleep in science.

We were tied. The girls were planning another prank in the math room, and I was going to the water fountain. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I slid my phone out and checked the text that I received.

From: Jackie-poo 3

To: Kimmy-cub

KIM! It's urgent! Get to the science lab right now! Please!

-Jack

I rapidly typed an answer.

From: Kim

To: Jackie

I'm on my way. Stay ther.

-Kimmy

I turned back around, heading to the science lab.

O.o.O.o.O

**IM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! I've been really busy. I hope you guys liked that one! What do you think happened? Review, review, review! Thanks so much!**

**Take care,**

**Wreighn~**


	7. Le Prank War- Part 2

**Hey guys. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Thanks for all the support and reviews. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm just in a really bad mood. I wrote this in a moving vehicle. Hope you guys like it.**

O.o.O.o.O

**Jack's POV:  
**  
Oh, she's gonna get it now. This prank is going to scare her out of her mind.

"You got the night vision cameras ready?" I asked Milton. He nodded and went into the closet. That's where all the controls are.

"She's coming, she's coming! Hide!" Jerry ran into the room and took his place.

This is going to be fun, I thought as I took my place behind the desk.

**Kim's POV. **

I turned the corner and jogged to the science lab. Completely empty. And pitch dark. I pushed in, and reached for the light switch. I flicked it up, and the lights didn't turn on. Huh, that's weird.

The door slammed shut behind me, and I jerked my head towards it. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I was about to full on panic and scream help when I realized- this is just another one of Jack's pranks. I turned back around and crossed my arms. "Nice try, Jack, but you won't- MMMFFF!" Someone grabbed my wrists, HARD, and another person tied something around my eyes and mouth, blinding me and muting me.

They threw me to the ground and I felt a horrible pain in my upper shoulderblade. _Owwwwww.._ I kicked and screamed (well, attempted to). It went on like that for a couple minutes. My throat got tired, my muscles were screaming. Silence.

I started to panic. What if this is real? No, it can't be real! YES IT CAN! "Okay, Jack. You win," I said, or tried to, through my mouth restraint. No answer. "Jack?" I whimpered. Nothing. This is real. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I caught myself. _Be strong, Kim. Show them you aren't weak. _

I inhaled sharply, trying to regulate my breathing. Then the two people came back, grabbing my arms and my legs, pinning them down. A gruff voice laughed the scariest laugh I've ever heard. "Poor, helpless girl. Weak," the voice said, laughing soon after. _Weak? I'll show him weak. _

I tried to force myself out of the other people's grip, and failed. I was thrashing around, trying to rip my arms from the people restraining me. I eventually stopped trying and accepted my fate. _Goodbye, Jack._ The mask was ripped off of my eyes, and I still couldn't see anything. There was only one thing I could do.

"JACK!" I screamed as loud as I could, despite all the weakness of my throat. "Shut up," the voice hissed. I ignored him, doing all I could. "JACK! HELP!" I heard the desperation in my voice. But I didn't care. "JACK!" I felt the thin, cold metal against my throat, and I barely made out a figure hovering above me.

This is it. You've had a good long life anyway. I never got the chance to tell Jack I loved him. I'll never get married. I screamed once more, finally letting the tears fall. "JACK!"

**Jack's POV: **

"JACK!" She started to cry, and I'd had enough. I never thought it would turn out like this. I've taken it too far. "Guys, turn on the lights. Now," I said from the closet. "What? But we're not even-" I cut Milton off, shooting him the deadliest of glares. "Now."

He pressed a few buttons and the lights flickered on. The other guys looked at the ceiling, confused. They got off of Kim. She sat up and I pulled her into me, feeling her sob into my chest.

"Kimmy, I'm so sorry. Shh, it's okay I'm here," I soothed her as I rocked back and forth. She was holding on to me hard. We sat like that, and she kept crying.

"Jack, yo, good job, man!" Jerry came up to me and held his hand up in a high five. Didn't he get the memo? I glared up at him and he ran off.

Kim let go of me and stood up. I scrambled to stand. "Y-you planned this?" She looks at me with fear, sadness, anger, and most of all, disappointment. That hurts way more than anything else.

I hung my head in shame, my hair falling over my face. I saw her look around at all the people in the room and back away until she reached the doorway. She turned around and bolted down the hall, every one of her footsteps echoing.

I chased after her, and I saw her go out through the door and into the school yard. I ran after her. I pushed the door open, and saw her running down the street. There was no point in catching up. I headed back inside and grabbed all my stuff to go home.

**Kim's POV:  
**  
He planned all of it! I can't believe he would do this. I wiped my face and ran down the sidewalk. I reached my front porch and unlocked the door, still crying. I stepped into the tiled entrance, locking the door behind me and tossing my bag aside. My phone was ringing and beeping like crazy, but I chose to ignore it.

I went up the stairs to my room, wiping away the last of my tears and pulling on a random hoodie to cover the marks on my wrists. I turned the corner and went down the hallway, finding a note taped to my door. _'Kim, dad and I went out for dinner with our friends. We'll be back at around 10:00. Don't stay out too late. Kisses, mom'_

I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed. I reached for the mirror on my nightstand, but the pain in my shoulder was horrible. I winced at the angry flash of pain from my upper back and put my arm back down.

"That stupid prank probably caused me a useless arm for a month," I grumbled angrily as I searched for my painkillers. I yanked the drawer of my nightstand open. The contents spilled out and onto the floor. I sighed and sank to my knees to pick all the stuff, including the Tylenol, up. I can't stay mad forever, especially not at Jack. I messily stuffed everything back into the drawer and opened the bottle.

I popped the pill, and grabbed my water bottle (now empty of dye). I swallowed the water and skipped downstairs. As I grabbed the remote to turn the TV on, my phone rang. Who cares. And then it beeped. Then beeped again. Then rang. And rang. And beeped. And rang. And rang.

I angrily grabbed my phone and answered it, not caring who was calling. "AUUGH FOR CHRIST SAKE WHO IS THIS?!" I screamed into the microphone. "..." I sighed and looked at the caller. Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry. I'm kinda in a bad mood," I said gently into the phone.

"I'm really sorry about the prank Kim...I don't know...I just.." I smiled at the sound of his voice, then remembered I was mad. He's way too hard on himself. "Jack, it's fine, okay? Just forget about it," I said, covering the strain from sobbing in my voice as best as I could. "Kim, I know you're still upset," he said. I could just imagine his phone on the table, on speaker. Him sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and hands in his hair. Disappointed in himself.

I, of course, hated to see (imagine, if you will) him like that. "Jack...it's fine. I promise. Don't do anything to yourself," I said, my voice barely audible. If it got louder, it would crack, leading to a sob fest. "..." I looked down at the floor, wondering what to say. "Well...uhm...my uh, aunt from Charlotte, her name is um, Charlotte, and she has a farm near Char- I mean Seaford...she wants me to go over there and milk her cow named, uh...Charlotte?" [can anyone guess this episode?]

Again, there was nothing on the other end. I could imagine the unamused smirk forming on his face despite his mood. "Gottagobye." I quickly pressed and checked all my notifications. 8 calls from Grace, 6 texts from Mika, 2 calls from Eddie, a text from Jerry saying 'taco', a very LONG text from Julie, 7 texts from Milton, 15 texts and 10 calls from Jack. I threw my phone on the couch and sat down. Looking around for the remote, I stood up and decided to look under the couch...to slip. On the remote. I am so happy no one saw that.

I channel surfed until I came across a rerun of Friends. Good enough.

After a few episodes, I went upstairs to the training room and hung upside down on dads pull up bar. _I should really call Jack or something...  
_  
There was a creak behind me, a window opening. Then silence. And a window closing. _Oh boy_, I thought. _Lets get this job done._ I backflipped off the bar and-

O.o.O.o.O

**CLIFFY! KICKIN IT IS ENDING! D: Sorry again, if it sucks. I will most likely be held up updating this week, I'm gonna be in Florida with my family. But I promise there will be a new chapter. Six reviews! See you later!**

Kisses!

Wreighn~


	8. But I'm Your Idiot

**Hey! Im SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay...we were driving home. Florida was great! Important A/N at the bottom, please read! Onto the story!  
**  
O.o.O.o.O

**Kim's POV: **

I backflipped off the bar (that takes freaking practice) and got into fighting stance. Silence all around me. I closed my eyes and got really still. If I listened close enough, I could hear the silent breathing. I heard a very cautious breath to my right and knew what to do.

I faked a punch to the left and successfully swerved a kick to the right, feeling my foot hit the persons side. I whipped around, a broad grin on my face. No one. What? No one can get past a move like that, I thought stubbornly. And then it hit me. Except for one person.

This 'person' made a point of staying behind me so I couldn't see them. I mentally laughed and said, "Lets dance."

I closed my eyes, and pictured where they would be. Lets do this. I sent a surprise kick to my left and swerved, making sure they dodged it and ended up hitting my body. I caught their arm and flipped them, which resulted in a perfectly stuck landing. Again, only one person can do that. They spun me around, not letting me see them.

"Well played," I said, thinking of another move. Perfect. I pretended to fall forward, my arms following me. The person caught me by both of my hands. Right on track. I breathed heavily, preparing myself for the most insane gymnastics move I've ever been taught.

I twisted my arms and jumped high, tilting my head backwards. I backflipped and landed on the persons shoulders, my legs locked tight. I looked down, to find that the head was covered with a ski mask. I laughed and pulled it off.

It revealed an ever-so-familiar mop of silky brown hair. I leaned down, coming face to upside-down face with Jack. "Got ya." I was panting, my breath on his face. I could feel his on my lips, and fought every urge to kiss him. We were like that for a few seconds, and he finally noticed how close our faces were.

My face heated up and I was sure I was blushing. So was he. I moved my head back up, still on Jack's shoulders. He reached up and grabbed me by my waist and carefully lifted me off of his shoulders, sending sparks blazing throughout my body.

When I was on the ground, I sat on a benchpress and looked at him. "What's up?" I asked, looking down at my fingers. I felt him sit down next to me, but I didn't look up. "Kim, I'm sorry. I went too far," he said. I turned to look at him, his eyes were on the floor.

"It's fine, okay? I'm fine," I said stubbornly and looked at the floor again, mad that he wouldn't just drop it. "No you're not," he says, standing up and lifting my chin to look at him.

I stood up too.

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

We had taken a step forward with each word, our bodies now pressed against each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just kiss me," I say. I close my eyes and lean forward-

_'I'm in love with you...and all your little things,'_ my familiar ringtone filled my ears. Wait, what? I didn't have my phone! My eyes flutter open and I looked down. I was on the couch. What? But I'm upstairs. No. It was a dream! It couldn't have been, it felt so real! But it wasn't.

I sighed and leaned my head back onto the couch, and answered my phone. "What." I answer grumpily, looking at the clock. 6:00. "Kim, I'm so glad you answered. I need help, like NOW," Grace's urgent voice filled my right ear, oblivious to my grumpiness. I sat up straight and responded, "I'm here. What's up?" She inhaled really big. "Which dress should I wear to Amanda McKellan's party tonight? The teal one or the pink one? The purple one is nice too, the one with the sequins? Ooh! And-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear another word. "As much as I want to help you, Grace, I, um..." I looked around the house and spotted our porcelain apple tree figure on the counter. "I have to go climb a tree. See ya!" I quickly pressed end.

I looked out the big window in my living room. The weather was okay, cool and a little cloudy, but not enough to rain. _Might as well actually climb a tree_. I grabbed my phone and a hoodie. I pulled it on, and my nostrils were filled with vanilla and cologne. Jack. I smiled to myself and headed out the door, to the park.

I looked down on the concrete, looking at my feet step on the sidewalk. The park was fairly close to my house, so I would just walk straight ahead until my feet stepped on grass, and BOOM! I'm there. But this time, my feet didn't step on grass before I walked into a post.

"Owww," I groaned and stood up. I looked at the post I'd walked into, and saw a sign. _New half pipe! Opening April 12_. I crossed my arms and glared at the sign, as if it would go away. I just stood there, glaring at the wooden post when an all-too-familiar voice snapped me into the present.

"Do you have something against wooden posts?" I turned and saw the tall figure and the brown hair. "No. Yes...maybe?" I stuttered to find my words, unsure if I should be happy or mad that he's here. He walked up to me, picked me up, and spun me around. I giggled and told him to stop. He finally put me down and I was still smiling. He smirked. I remembered I was mad at him and frowned. "I'm still mad at you." He looked down and chuckled. "Mad enough to resist wearing my hoodie?" He crosses his arms and looks at me.

I blushed and looked down, pulling the gray sleeves back up. The cuffs of the hoodie were at my fingertips, causing me to pull them up every five seconds. I just stood there, looking down until a large pair of hands took both of my small ones.

Sparks shot up both my arms and to my cheeks, causing me to blush madly. _Breathe, Kim. _I kept looking at the ground, hair covering my face. "Kim, I'm really sorry," Jack says. I don't look up. "...and I know you can't stay mad at me," he adds cockily. I could just imagine the smirk._ But he's right, no matter how much you deny it, _my conscience adds. I still don't look at him.

His right hand lets go of my left, and gently pulls my chin up to face him. I tried to keep my face expressionless but failed miserably. He smiled slightly, and I couldn't help but break out into a million-watt grin. "There's the smile," he says. I stick my tongue out at him and wrap my arms around his torso. "You're an idiot, you know that?" I say, looking up at him.

His next words surprised me, even though I knew that they shouldn't have. "But I'm your idiot." I blush and he grabs my hand as we walk through the park.

O.o.O.o.O

**I know, sucky and short chapter. I just wanted to say that I might not be updating very often anymore, because school starts on the 21st for me and I still have orientation to go to and all that crap. But I will be writing another chapter before school starts, that's for sure. Review away, and remember: 6 reviews = 1 new chapter! Take care, **

**Wreighn~**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AN! OC CONTEST!

**OMG THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT SUPER IMPORTANT. YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME SO MUCH YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT BUT PLEASEEEEE READ I PROMISE IT'S THE ONLY ONE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Okay school kind of started and I won't be able to write as much. I'm so sorry you guys I know I'm horrible. It's not writers block I just literally have NO TIME to write ANYTHING. Middle school SUCKS. But I swear, a lot of you are faithful enough to be patient for tha next chapter and I'm SOOOOO grateful for that. **

**Okay, announcement. (Hahaha those of you actually reading this have an advantage for the upcoming stuff.) I might be making an Instagram for my fanfiction, so those of you who don't get on FF very often know when the chapters come out and stuff. also follow my personal, wreighninurrr_. Lol sorry. **

**for my amazing readers who actually bothered to make it this far into the authors note, thank you. So much. You guys have an advantage, and I'll tell you what that is for. I'm having an OC contest! [for those of you reading this, please review the word 'pikastache' so I can give you a head start on the contest. **

**Basically, the winner of the contest will have an OC created by them in my story :) **

**thank you to those who read this note, I really appreciate it. **

**Wreighn~**


End file.
